Voltage regulation for a synchronous generator includes a voltage regulator for both a high voltage supply and a low voltage supply.
In modern electrical systems, there are various types of loads that require different voltages. These voltages are preferably more or less constant over wide load variations.
In the prior art, different methods of voltage regulation have been identified for a given type of voltage. This is true for both 3-phase AC voltage and a rectified DC voltage.
In the prior art, standard conventional DC/DC converter for the high voltage to low voltage conversion are used. This requires a transformation ratio of 20:1 or higher, and results in large expensive components and a very narrow range of voltage regulation. As a consequence, it is difficult to maintain output voltage constant with desired dynamic response.
The prior art voltage regulation could be characterized as providing adequate voltage control over either a high voltage supply or a low voltage supply. However, the prior art has been deficient in providing adequate control over both.